Surviving
by hikarumarch
Summary: Where Kagome and her sister are trying to keep each other alive along with their family alive in this new world. Where they meet a group of individual to call family and they will use their power to protect them.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own the Walking Dead or Inuyasha) I might change some of the plot of what the series showed and also the characters will act a bit different

 _Kagome PV_

As I am standing here with all of my friends and my sister Hikaru each of us are holding a piece of the jewel we are waiting to put both pieces together before we make a wish. The final battle with Naraku has finally ended. Much has changed over the past year now my sister and me are now apart of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru family.

It started seven months ago where Sesshomaru came and offer us a deal.

 **(Flashback)**

 **We were camping near the fire as I was cooking the meal that Inuyasha and Hikaru caught. Sango was cleaning her boomerang and Miroku sitting away from Sango with a red handprint on his face. Hikaru was playing with Shippo near where Inuyasha was sitting in a tree.**

 **When Inuyasha ears moved and he sense something coming we all went into defense mode when his brother Sesshomaru came down.**

 **"What are you doing here Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled while he wield Tessaiga. While I looked closely I notice Rin and Jaken coming.**

 **"Sit boy" I yelled. " What the hell Kagome" Inuyasha grunted out. "Look guys he's not here to fight he has Rin with him and he usually does not bring her here to put her in danger" I pointed out.**

 **With that they all put their weapons away but stayed on guard." May I asked as why are you here Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku asked bowing to him.**

" **This Sesshomaru came here to offer a alliance with your group and mine to destroy Naraku". Sesshomaru answered. We were all in shocked until Inuyasha yelled. "No way in hell that my group will team up with you ass hole." "Sit boy" I yelled. "We accept your offer Lord Sesshomaru" Hikaru answered.**

 **(Flash backed end)**

After that he lead us to his castle to train and those months of training I had gotten over my love for Inuyasha know I see him as a brother. Hikaru and me were trained with bows and arrows and swords I was able to handle one but Hikaru was able to use two.

 _Hikaru PV_

As I stand there with everyone I looked at where my older sister was she was older by a year. I saw the look she had when she was remembering what had happen over the year. We got trained by Sesshomaru and he has seen as his sisters then he gave us these necklace that showed us part of the house the moon and his sisters.

When I got Kagome attention we started to piece the jewel together when that happen me and Kagome were surrounded by light and time stopped. As we looked around Kagome gasped out "Midoriko" with that said we knelled.

"Stand my daughters we have much to discuss but first what is your wish." when she said that me and Kagome looked at each other and said "We wish that those who are here has what their heart desire." When she heard this she smiled because she knew that we were to leave and never comeback because our duty here was over.

" It is done those who were with you has gotten what they wanted and now for my final gift to the two of you I give you these bow with arrows that will never run out, these swords are able to channel you powers and fight. Also when you go back to your time you are able to summon you friends to help you if you were to get into trouble. The final gift is a warning when you get back things will change but not right away you have to be on guard and keep on training "she told us as she vanished me and Kagome gave a confused look on her final gift.

As we returned we saw what they wanted Inuyasha had Kikiyo with him Sango had her brother and Miroku was able to control the wind tunnel. Then we looked at Shippo who was happy for some reason "What did you wish for Shippo" Kagome asked, " I wished that my parents were with me especially my mother because I didn't get to meet her."

We smiled at his wish because we knew that he missed his father and mother and wanted to know them better.

When we were ready to go back to home our friends stopped us and gave us good-bye presents. They gave us the same thing but in different colors. Sango and Mikroku gave us swords mine were blue and silver while Kagome were the opposite.

Then Koga and Ayame each gave us demon pups when their grown they will be the size of a lion.

Then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave us clothing that are the same material as the fire rat and flexible when fighting or training. When saying our goodbyes Kagome and me summon our power to shrink our weapons into chains to our bracelets.

With that we started heading for the well and jumped into it we saw the light came and surrounded us until it died down then we looked up and saw that were back in the present. Kagome was the first to exit out of the well with her new partner Kira and then me with my partner Diego.


	2. Chapter 2

_(I do not own the Walking dead or Inuyasha but do own my characters)_

 _Kagome PV_

 ** _5 years later_**

It's been five years since the day we were never to return to the past and also five years since we finished school we kept on training. "Are we taking the vacation that mom has suggested we take to get our minds off the well. "Hikaru said next to me with her weapons out.

Hikaru is still the same as she was 5 years ago the only difference is she has more muscle and still goes hunting when she has the chance. She stands 5'4 with a bigger chest than mine and had shorter hair since that faithful day.

"I think it might be a good idea how about a place where their is not a lot of people but is near a city." I suggested

While I am 5'6 and 25 I have studied different type of plants that can be helpful in a medical situation. I am a bit more muscular then my sister but not much because she does more training than me.

When we came back we told our mother of the situation while she was happy to have us here she also saw how sad we were because of what we left behind. In all she gave her support later that day we had discuss of what Midoriko wanted to warn us.

We can up with that we train; learn how to survive in the wild, study animals and plants to see what are useful in a serious situations. Then we wait to see what happens in the future.

"So I know a place where we can go and be free from the city life and away from here."Hikaru has begun talking. "Where is the place" I asked she smiled and said "Atlanta, Georgia."

 _Hikaru PV_

I had seen my sister face and knew she was surprised at what I said and she added "Why there?" "Because their are a lot of small towns, they have open forest areas for me to hunt and you to learn more about other plants that can useful for us in a emergency situation". After a while thinking she said all right then we were heading back home to pack.

We came back home and told our mother about the vacation she agreed to help.

"What we need are clothes, weapons, medical supply, food and other essentials that we need because we don't know what will happen and make sure Kira and Diego are ready as well," Kagome said while in the kitchen.

I entered in my room to start packing we were leaving in the morning I packed what was needed and helped Kagome with her items.

We were done for the night as we slept I couldn't help get a feeling that something was going to happen while we were there.

 _Kagome PV_

As morning came I saw Hikaru staring out the window as I got up to her and said "What wrong did something happen?"

"I don't know I have a feeling that things are going to change while we are there but also I get the feeling we need to be there" she said in a calm and serious voice.

I looked at her and said" It must be what Midoriko was warning us about we should be on guard over there rest while we have the chance".

As we left the shrine and headed towards the airport we said our goodbye to everyone and then began to board the plane not knowing what was expecting us in Atlanta.

 _Atlanta, Georgia_

In a street corner near a restaurant two cops were having lunch one was the sheriff and the other was his partner and best friend.

As they were talking and having a good time Shane the deputy was complaining about how women and men are different and was telling how he had to turn off the lights in the house because of a women.

"How are you and Lori doing" asked Shane " It's alright we have problems but we try to fix but it seems that all we do is fight I try to work things out for Carl but it not going well" Rick answered.

"Hey it will be alright just hang in there and see what happens if it starts to be to much I say that you will have to make a choice because it can affect Carl" Shane added.

After what Shane said Rick had a lot of things to think about including his family and mostly his son.

Soon after what was being said the radio came on and told available officer needed in a car chase on the highway. They answered they are on their way and as the were at the end of the car chase. Shane pulled out the chain with spikes to stop the car as soon as they set it down they heard the car came and as it run over the spikes the car flipped over with the people inside.

"Come out with you hands up" Rick yelled with him having his gun drawn and Shane beside him with a shotgun.

Rick moved forwarded the driver came out and started shooting the police fired back after a minute Rick was shot and bleeding. After the shoot out the police called the paramedic to take Rick to the Hospital and then inform his family on the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

_(I do not own the Walking Dead or Inuyasha but do own my own characters)_

At the airport and two days after the shooting with the police and Rick was sent to the hospital. They were given the news that Rick was in a coma and no one knows when he will wake up. " I could be days or months before he could wake up," said the doctor

As they heard Lori was upset and though all of what had happen before the accident and wanted a way to help rebuild her marriage. But little did anyone knows was that what Shane had said to Rick had stayed with him and was thinking about leaving Lori but will still care for her and their son.

 _Hikaru PV_

"Hey Kagome I wanted to say that mother wanted us to stay a while so she rented us a hotel for about a month, " I said while we walked to the bag area. "WHAT" yelled Kagome?

"Yeah mom said we needed more time here and set it up, don't look at me like that sis she just told me while I was getting on the plane" I had a scared look on my face because of how angry Kagome was and let me tell you do not want Kagome angry at all she is scary as hell.

 _Kagome PV_

As I calm down I know that Hikaru did not plan this because of how scared she looks and the looks that other people are giving me. As I calmed down we began to get our bags and our partners that Koga and Ayame gave us. They have grown over the years, as they are a bit bigger then normal dogs but they smaller than a lion and they are protective of us two and other people they see as family.

As we spotted them they are both different from each other while the color fur of my Kira has silver fur with black stripes. While Hikaru partner Diego has black fur and blond spots all over his body. The different between those two and other dogs is that they are able to fight with their claws. Those are able to come out about and inch or two to make them look like knives and are able to cut anything. They are able to run faster than normal dogs and carry twice their weight.

As we leave we wanted to know the surrounding and where the nearest forest near out hotel for us to train and to learn more about the different plants in this area.

 _Hikaru PV_

When we started to walk I notice there was a forest about 15 miles form the highway as I got Kagome attention and told her about the forest. Then we made our way and it took us about 2 hours because we were running and avoid the traffic. When we were here we let Kira and Diego go explore the forest.

"After they are gone we go to the hotel and rest will start to understand what we need to do tomorrow we are here to have fun and be ourselves with this vacation that mom gave us" Kagome said in a calm and low voice.

As we went to the hotel to check in I started to get the feeling again but it is a bit stronger and whatever going to happen will happen very soon.

 ** _At the Hospital same day_**

 _(Third Person)_

As three people enter the hospital they went straight to the third floor and enter a room that hold a man and that man was Rick and husband to Lori and a father to Carl. As they entered they saw little different on his condition they were worried about if he would ever wake up as they continued to visit him things started to change between the two adults in the room and Carl noticed it but stayed quiet.

Carl knew that his parents were arguing and he saw it was his mother who started it but knew his father has always tried to fix it because of him. He loved his father more then his mother because after a while she started to control his life a bit and started to ignore him in front of Shane and others. He also knows that one day his father will leave his mother when that happens he will support his father no matter what his mother says.

Please leave comments and how you like the story so far and if I should keep going with the plot or not. I will change some of the plot as I told you earlier on and add things that I would like to change is some of the series that I have seen. I will try to follow the series as much as I can but if I need to change it depending how my characters will meet each other and where.


	4. Chapter 4

_(I do not own the Walking Dead or Inuyasha but I do own my own characters)_

 _ **Three weeks later**_

 _Hikaru PV_

The feeling that I have for the past week was getting stronger today that means something will happen today and we need to be ready. As I got everything ready to leave the hotel I notice something on the TV the new it was saying that everyone should stay at home and not leave. I wonder why then I saw what was happening."KAGOME" I yelled.

She came running to know what happen 'Why did you yell for me what wrong" she said in worry I pointed to the TV and she looked and saw what was going on. We shared a look and into went into action we gotten our supplies ready to leave the hotel.

As we were leaving we heard noises around us than we heard a scream than growls we steeped slowly around the corner and panicked at what was going on. I was the most sickling scene there we saw was women dressed in a business suite getting eaten buy the manager of the hotel.

We saw that he was eating her alive the arms were almost to the bone her legs were getting eaten by other dead beings. Then we saw women go for her mouth and ripped it out of her and you are able to see her tongue and blood all over the place.

 _Kagome PV_

As we passed them with out them knowing we are able to head for the forest area to let things settle down for a while after that we are to search for more supplies that we will be needing to survive what ever this is was and to find answers.

"We need to find a place to stay and hide until we know more on what going on" I said as we ran to where Kira and Diego has settle down. As we got near them we saw that they killed about 10 of the living dead and had no scratch on them.

As I checked them over Hikaru was making preparation on where to go from here because she has spent her time in the forest to hunt or train. As I finished I heard HIkaru called " I found a place not far from here about 3 miles that has cover is above where we can see what going on, cover where no one can see us and those things won't be able to climb to us" she said as she walked to the area.

As we were about to leave we heard a plane flew over us to the city and then we saw them blow up the city.

 ** _Few minutes before on the highway_**

 _(Third Person)_

As people try to leave the area on the highway it was in a stand still. There were few people out there cars and wondering what's happening. Shane came down the road and stopped by a RV filled with three people. There was older men name Dale and two sisters name Andrea and Amy.

As he passes by he went past two trucks one had the Dixon brothers and the other hold two friends they were David and Josh.

"How are guys doing today?" Shane asked. "We are doing great and do you know what is going on?" Dale said.

"I don't all I know is that we had to get out of the city," Shane answered. As they talked they heard a noise and when looking up they saw the plane and went straight to the city.

As they saw this they were wounding what will happen. Then after a while they saw the plane blew the city and they began to get scared and all had panicked faces they wonder why the government did that.

"Everyone follow me I know an area that we can hide out for a time being" Shane yelled.

There you see many cars get out of the highway as they went to the place Shane said the circle the area to create a barrier and easy to detect anything dangerous.

* * *

Comment and leave you reviews are welcome.

So what do you think it is what you think it will be and as I say I will change some things show how my characters meet or do anything themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

_(I do not own the Walking Dead or Inuyasha but do own my own characters)_

 ** _2 month has passed_**

 _Kagome PV_

It's been two month since Hikaru and me are in this cave with a few more addition to our group. As I look to the left I saw three children sleeping in there sleeping bags.

Twin sisters Lily and Flora are sleeping together near Kira. Those five year old seem to take Kira and me as their protectors and family.

Those girls are different then night and day they both have the same color hair as my sister and but one has brown eyes while the other has blue. They are quite when need be and also hyper when it's safe.

Then there was Jake the four years old who was curled up next to Diego and near Hikaru. He has brown hair with blue eyes he is quite most of the time and only speaks to those he trusts.

We found them a month ago on one of trips to get supplies.

 **(Flash back)**

 **As we enter the apartment building " We should split up and cover more ground," Hikaru said as she held both her swords and her bow and arrows on her back ready to use.**

 **"OK" I said as I had my bow in hand and my swords on my side. As we went our way Kira and I went upstairs to check the rooms.**

 **Kira and Diego are able to warn us when trouble came because of their sense of smell and there great hearing.**

 **As we went into the apartment Kira was on alert something was inside and it was someone living because Kira is not attacking.**

 **As we entered I called out " Hello is anyone inside" then I heard a noise coming from the closet as I open the door. To my shock I saw two twin girls inside with scared faces.**

 **(What the hell why are they in here with out there parents)? I though."Hey its all right come on out I won't hurt you," I said quietly and gently as I can.**

 **When they saw me and heard they came out. "Why are you two here and where are you parents" I asked them.**

 **They answered " We don't know mom told us to stay inside and didn't come back that was yesterday."**

 **I was angry (How dare she leave her children to die what kind of mother is she when I find her I will kill her ass and that bitch will wish she didn't leave her kids.) I thought.**

 **As I calmed down I asked them if they wanted to come with my partner and me they said yes.**

 **As we left the apartment to meet up with Hikaru I saw that she had a child with her I gave her a confused look and she returned the look when she saw the twins.**

 **" I found him in a locked room he told me that his father left him there" she replied after her confused state. I knew she was angry with the father she is like me we care about children.**

 **"When I find that bastard who left him there I will kill him" she said and I agree with her.**

 **"So what are we going to do?" I asked**

 **"We take them with us and care for them like our own " she answered.**

 **We know that they can pass as our children we both know that we are not virgins any more since college.**

 ** _(Flash back end)_**

After a month that they were with us they started to call us mom. And we didn't correct them they adore Kira and Diego they knew those two will protect them from any danger.

 _Hikaru PV_

As we were getting ready to leave to find more medical supplies at the hospital " Okay you three you know what to do stay here with Kira and Diego until we come back to get you we don't want to put you in danger if there are walkers" I said to them "Okay mom" "Okay Aunt Hikaru" they said quietly. I smiled at them both me and Kagome went to kiss each of them and said I love you.

 **Few hours later**

As we enter the hospital we gather what we needed. To my surprise one of the rooms I saw a person who looked like he was asleep. I called for Kagome and showed what I saw.

"Hey Kagome look there is a living person in here and it looks like he's about to wake up" I got her attention.

As Kagome looked he open his eyes and then stared at us and we stared back for about a minute he asked, "Who are you two?"

"I am Kagome and this is my sister Hikaru," she answers him.

"What are you doing here and why do you have weapons," he said after hearing our names.

Kagome and I shared a look (Okay how are we suppose to explain it to him that the world ended)

As we told him he did not believe us until we went outside and showed him and he was scared of what he saw.

* * *

Comment and Reviews of all kind are welcome.

To let you know that when I left the children they had 2 weeks of food supply and also 2 weeks of water. They have their own bags to carry their things.

Kira and Diego have slashes around them to carry the heavy objects. They are able to take care and protect them from any dangers.


	6. Chapter 6

_(I do not own the Walking Dead or Inuyasha but do own my own characters)_

 _ **Later that day on the hill**_

 _(Third Person PV)_

The group that drove up to the hills were gather around each other over the last two-month they had got over the idea that the world ended.

"Now we need more supplies to gather and this will require a group to enter the city," Shane said to the whole group.

As the days went by Shane and Lori grew closer but let no one on what they are doing.

Little did they know was that Carl knew what they were doing and that had Carl dislike for his mother grew because of what she was doing.

So as he said that "Glenn you are going no matter what" Shane stated " What why me" he yelled. "Because you know the area better," T-Dog said.

"Fine" Glenn gave a defeat sigh "Who else is going" Shane asked the group.

"I'll go" Andrea said "Me to" offer T-Dog "Me as we'll" Jacque said. "Me to" Morales said as he was standing by his family. "Why not I'll go with ya" Merle said by his brother Daryl who had a shock and mistrust face when he heard Merle wanted to go.

"OK that all the rest will watch the camp" said Shane. David and Josh wanted to go but they would stay to protect everyone else's so they stayed quiet.

They had experience with weapons mostly rifles and long range.

"Then you will leave tomorrow to gather the supplies," Shane commanded.

 _ **Next Day in near the Hospital**_

 _(Third Person PV)_

As the girls and Rick were leaving the hospital they found what they were looking for such medical supplies and clothes for Rick to use when they would follow Rick to his home to check on his family if they survive.

As they finished with good amount of medical supplies they headed down the street to his home as quiet and slowly so they wound not attract the walkers.

"You girls are not from here are you," Rick began to talk.

"No we are not were from Japan and came here to take a vacation," Kagome answered.

"We'll this is some vacation you have," Rick answer with a snort. Hikaru began to laugh at that statement so did Kagome.

"So how far is you home," Hikaru said after a while walking." Not far about a block or so, "Rick answered. As we walked we told each other stories except the sisters they had their secret to keep so they kept their powers and what they can do from Rick.

As they were about to turn the corner they were welcomed with the street full of walkers and one of the walkers saw them and made a move towards to them thus alerted the others.

The sisters were ready about to get ready to fight the herd of walkers when they realized that Rick didn't have any type of weapon. When they realized this the two of them looked at each other and made a choice to trust Rick with there secret.

"Rick we are going to trust you with a secret that we have and are willing to trust you that you would not say anything to anyone once we show you can you promise us that." Kagome said while getting her arrows ready to shoot. Hikaru followed her while she was standing by Rick.

"I promise you that I won't say a word to anyone," Rick said in a serious voice. The girls than looked into his eyes and saw that he told them the truth because of how serious he looked when he was giving his word to them. Thus made them believe they could trust him?

As the girls were getting ready to shoot they looked and saw that they were up against 20 walkers you were able to smell them across where they stood. The smell of rotten flesh and dried blood that was gathered around them, then with an arrow each on there bow. The two girls picked one side to shoot as they did that they let their powers show.

You were able to see a pink pure light that came from the tip of the arrow and with that light it destroyed all of the walkers leaving nothing but dust.

When Rick saw this he was in shock and in aw of what had happen his mind was telling him that it was not possible that two women were able to take out 20 walkers on there own. He knew then that he would keep their secret and not betray them.

When Rick cam out of his state he asked " How did you do that and what was that," "That was what we kept a secret we have powers that no one has because of who we were and that is we are shrine maidens that means that we have holy power and able to destroy that is dark or evil" Hikaru answered him.

When the girls told him about there powers and what else they are able to do he was amazed about this when they came to his home he looked and saw it empty such as photos and clothes. It took them a while to know that they are alive. When in his home he was able to get more clothes for him to change in. With that they gotten closer to Rick

" Hey Rick me and my sister were thinking that we would like to travel with you and one more thing we have to go to a place that has the rest of our group and our supplies that can come in handy." Hikaru said while Rick was leading them in a direction he said to be the police station.

"That is fine with me but don't you think your group will not like me because they don't know me," he said after thinking for a while. "Don't worry about that they follow what we tell them and I think they will like you." Kagome said.

* * *

Comment and Review all are welcome

In the next chapter will be the two groups meet up and Kagome and Hikaru will go back to their cave and get the rest of their group. They will contact Rick on where they are to meet up and their will be in a surprise of what Rick brought with him at the location.


	7. Chapter 7

(I do not own the Walking Dead or Inuyasha but do own my characters)

 ** _When they meet with Rick_**

 ** _(Third Person PV)_**

Their was a truck full of volunteers that wanted to do the supply run as they were about to enter the city they had to abandon there vehicles and walk the rest of the way so that they will not attract any attention from the walkers. They also had to be careful where were going many of the places had few walkers near by in alleys ways.

As the group made its way towards the department store to gather what they needed they sent Glenn to be on watch. " I hate being the one that has to go on supply runs why can I get a break," Glean stated in a depressing voice.

As he stayed on watched he noticed a person running from walkers he saw the person ran under the tank that was in the middle of the road. As he was looking he heard a gun noise from the tank, which caused many walkers to gather around the tank. He then let out a groan at what the idiot did.

 ** _In the Department Store_**

As they started to explore the store and checking every area that may consist of walkers they made a walk through to every level on what they can take or be of use to the groups. It took them a while to gather what they were looking for while the others went to check for the walkers that were still outside and not near the store entrance.

As the group were finishing up they heard a noise that was coming from the outside as they went to inspect the noise what they saw wasa hoard of walkers were starting to surrounded them.

It took a while for them to figure out that someone was out there that made that noise. It also took a few minutes to know who it was as they saw Glenn coming down from the roof and brought with him another person that was wearing a police uniform. When it happened Andrea was starting to get angry because what had happen. "What the hell is your problem what did you do to cause all of this," she yelled at Rick while pointing a gun to his face. "Hey calm down and think about what you are going to do Andrea," Morales said in a calm voice.

As Rick stood there he was thinking back at what had happen when he left Kagome and Hikaru a few hours ago for them to gather the rest of there group.

 ** _Few Hours before the department store_**

 _Kagome PV_

As we were heading to the police station we had to stop for a while to let the walkers pass so that we didn't have to fight.

Even though we told Rick about us we still wanted to be carful on how we use are power it does get tiring after a while. Then we saw an opening so we ran to the entrance we looked around for any walkers. We saw it was all clear we began to relax a bit.

Then Rick leads us to the women dressing room and towards the showers he showed us how to turn it on. I asked " How it is still running hot water everything been down for a while." Ricked answered " The station has there own propane line so it still function." We then saw him leave to give us some privacy.

As we began taking a shower we began to talk I started ask " Hey Hikaru what are we going to do now that we are traveling with Rick do we stay together or separate so that we could get the others, " she answered " I think we need to separate because I do know that Lily and Flora will begin to worry for you if they don't see you." I had to agree with that " So we tell Rick to meet us at the city limit" stated as we finished out first real shower.

 _Hikaru PV_

When we were done we went to find Rick so that we could tell him our plans. As we began searching we saw him near the weapons room Kagome began to speak " Hey Rick what you dong."

He looked up "Hey I am just gathering what was left just incase we need it for emergency." What he said me think that we should take them because leaving them here will be wasteful.

The I went to talk to him while Kagome helped with packing the guns and ammo " Rick we need to get the rest of our group or they will be worry about us so with that we need to spit up for a while," as started to talk he gave me his full attention.

I saw him think about it for a minute when he replied " Yeah that is fine I agree with your reason." Then I told him where to meet us with that we went out side we saw that there were still cars parked on the side of the station.

With that we said our goodbyes until we meet up again then I heard Kagome yell " Hey Rick don't get into to much trouble we wont be there to bail you out." I saw him laughing at that statement.

We saw him drive away " Bet you he gets into trouble on the way to the meeting spot." I said " Please I will not take that bet it is not even fair we both know that he will," she said in a knowing voice.

* * *

Comment and Review all are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

_(I do not own the Walking Dead or Inuyasha but do own my characters)_

 ** _Rick in the Department store_**

 _Third PV_

As he was thinking about the girls everyone heard gunfire he or she new except for the new guy who was firing the gun so the raced to the roof saw that Merle was doing something idiotic.

As they gathered by the door they saw Merle was shooting off rounds with the rifle and was wasting little ammo they had and letting the walker know that there are living people inside.

As T-Dog went up to warn him to stop Merle began to fight him off as they fought Merle got the back of the rifle and hit T-dog with it on his head. As he began to speak Rick came behind him and grab his weapon while handcuffing him to the pipes.

" Let me go you bastard,"Merle yelled to Rick.

As he kept on yelling the other had to help T-Dog but also try to think of a plan to get out of the city alive, "How do the walkers know that there are other walkers around I know that they are attracted by sound but what else." Rick questioned the rest.

"They are attracted to the smell we give off," Morales said. "What do you mean," Rick said in a confused voice " Can you not tell they smell dead and we don't," Andrea pointed out.

As Rick was thinking about the information they gave him he had an idea. With that he said " I got an idea but your not going to like it one bit." So he told them his idea it surprised them but also grossed them out they could walk to the truck that Glenn pointed out earlier.

So now they had an idea on how to pass by the walkers so they went down to the department to gather the supplies they need to keep them safe form what was to come.

They separated into groups one gather long coats, gloves, mask and an ax to cut the walkers. While the others went out to the back of the store to gather up walkers so that Rick and Glenn could bypass them to the truck.

When they had the walkers they began to put out all of the guts onto Glean and Rick. They began to exit out Morales told them " You need to walk slower don't attract there attention."

When they were about a few feet a way form the truck their luck ran out they heard thunder and that means that rain will soon follow. Then they began to feel rain drops they had a few feet remaining so they ran toward the doors and closed them just before the walkers could get them.

"You need to the truck and get them inside I will make a distraction and get the attention of the walkers and will I will meet you at the hill with the rest of our group," Glean said while running to a sport car and when he tried to started the car an alarm rand out with that he had the attention of all the walkers.

As Rick made his way to the building just before they he and Glenn left he needs to talk to the others about him needed to be at the city limit to meet up with his group.

As the group were entering Rick said "Hey I need to ask you guy something I with others people but we went separate ways so that they pick up the rest of group their items they are wating for me at the end of the city limit can we stop and grab them on the way they said they had supplies," they told them it was okay.

 ** _Few hours before meeting the group_**

 _Hikaru PV_

"Sooooo I know you like Rick Kagome, "I said as while in the car then I felt the car moved a bit and then I just laughed. "W-wwwhat no I don't," as she blushed out the answer. " Any way even if I did he has a wife I probably won't have a chance with him any way," she continued with a depressing sigh.

"Hey you don't know if they were having trouble after this all started I do know that he does like you back he takes a glance at you when you don't notice" I said to her as we were driving at the end of the forest where we need to walk the rest of the way to the cave. I saw that she was thinking about what I said and it was true he was looking at her when she wasn't looking.

I do think that she has a chance because of what happen earlier. I knew she had a chance because he didn't say anything about his wife just his son.

 **(Flashback)**

 **As we were entering into the cars we began to talk on what to do next.**

 **"So Rick what do you want to go from here Kagome and I have to got back to the cave and grab the rest of the supplies and the rest of our group." I asked near the car that Kagome and I would take.**

 **" Well I wanted to check out if the center has any people left or if my son was there or not", he answered my question. I had a confused look on my face when he said that.**

 **As we drove for hours we had to stop because the cars was out of gas.**

 **" Hey I can see about five cars up ahead think we could get gas out of them," Kagome pointed out the cars. As we were near the first car we heard a noise behind it as we dropped to the floor we began to see little feet walking around and then picking up a toy.**

 **As I went to see who it was I looked from around the car to find child as I was about to talk she turn around I was shocked because the child was in fact dead what got me was half of her face was gone and you were able to see her teeth, gums and the side of her tongue was sticking out.**

 **When she started to growl I went to get out my sword I wanted to bring her peace. With that in mind she charged at me as I channeled my power in my sword I cut her down with that turning her into dust.**

 **When I looked back I saw Kagome ready to attack if things went wrong she had a shock but sad feature worn on her when she saw me kill the child.**

 **As we began to get gas we only had enough for the trip to the city limit but had to walk the rest of the way to the entrance.**

 **(End Flashback)**

 _Kagome PV_

( _Maybe one of us should of went with Rick to the city I know for a fact that he will get into trouble and yes I will admit that I might have a crush on him_ ) I thought to myself. "Hey Hikaru maybe one of us should went with him to check if he found his family," I said with a worry voice.

"You know we can't do it because Jake, Lily and Flora are waiting for us to come back it is already two days since we left and they might be worried for us," Hikaru answered.

I know she right they will get worried if we don't make it back on the third day they might send out one of our partners to look for us. We were about a mile away from the entrance so we gotten out of the car to walk the rest of the way.

As we were close the entrance of the cave we were excited to tell the kids about what happen and the possible idea that they might have other children to play with in this new group.

When we were about to enter we heard little feet running toward us so we stood there waiting for the incoming children. So we stood there waiting for the attacked to come by the three small kids and partners. We smiled at this because we knew they were having fun in a depressing world. Hikaru was telling the kids on what happen and to say the least they were exited to meet new people especially Rick.

* * *

Comment and Review all are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

_(I do not own the Walking Dead or Inuyasha but I do own my own character)_

 **Same time meeting place**

 _Third PV_

When the group made it to the city limit they were on the other side of the road. Rick was looking for the rest of his group then he spotted the girl's with their weapons out and ready. He saw what was happing they were about to fight a hoard of walkers.

"Shit," yelled Rick as the group turned to him they saw what was happening. What they saw was freighting about 30 walkers were about to charge the two women.

Rick was about to help but didn't because he knew what they were capable enough to handle it but also sat their with the rest of the group in amazement because of what they were watching.

 ** _Near the girls_**

Hikaru was on the ground in her battle stance while Kagome was on top of a car with her bow and arrows ready to shoot.

"So here's the plan I go in and kill while you cover my ass when one of them is close to me," Hikaru said while in position. "Yeah that's about right remember don't use your powers Rick and others are here," Kagome said when she fired he arrows as fast as she could.

"I know you don't have to tell me," while she attacked the walkers in a graceful manner and with great agility.

As they attract the group were aw except for Rick knew about their skills and how they are handling it themselves.

"Holy shit man who are they," T-Dog said coming out in his trance.

"Those are the people I was meeting here," Rick answered him while not taking his eyes off Hikaru or Kagome so he had his gun ready if need be.

They all looked at Rick and stared and wonder where did he meet those two and were glad they were on his side.

Back to the battle you were able to see that the girls were killing the walkers with such grace and ease with Hikaru getting all of the blood on her while Kagome was keeping her covered when one was near her sister.

As they finished one of them was behind Kagome so Hikaru dropped her swords and took her bow and an arrow and shot it as it was just to attack Kagome.

As she did that Kagome did not move at all because she trusted her sister to kill the walker. When the group saw that they were scared and ready yell at her to move but were gaping at them when they we're seeing but can't help but not believing on what had transpire.

 _Kagome PV_

As we began walking towards the group they were still in a trance like state at what had happen a few minutes ago. I would be to if I saw two girls fighting a whole army of walkers.

As I was about get there attention I turned to Hikaru "Go and get Kira and Diego and make sure the kids are riding them because I don't want them near the dead walkers" I said to her then saw her entering the forest to gather the group.

 _(Now how do I tell them about our partners and kids? We'll I should tell them about us as they want to know who we are. Hopefully they don't mind how big our partners are or how they are or carrying our children and supplies)_ I thought.

I went up to Rick to greet him the group came out of their trance. "Hey Rick so you got yourself in trouble and these people had to rescue you," with my knowing voice.

He blushed and looked away because he knew that he would get it from them. I shook my head as I saw what he did and I told Hikaru that he would get into trouble.

The others laughed at what they heard because it was true they did save him.

"Hello everyone my name is Kagome but you may call me Gome because I know that my name is hard to pronounce and may not get it right the other person was my sister Hikaru but you can Ru as her name is also difficult to pronounce," I said to the group.

"I will also like to warn you that Hikaru is bring the rest of the group with her but don't be scared at what you see they are our partners," I warned them because most people will be afraid.

While we waited for my sister they began to wonder how we were able to fight off that many walkers. "We'll sometimes we have no choose in the matter we do what we do we were trained by our brothers in the way of the warriors we stand and fight but also know if they will win or not," I answered them while I try to spot my sister and our partners.

As they were about to ask more questions I saw Hikaru with Kira and Diego than I looked back at the group and wanted to laugh at the site. The group had their mouth hanging and there eyes wide open in fear as they saw huge animal that came up to your body and their head to your shoulder.

As I walked to them I re introduce them " Hey this is my sister I told you about on my left is Kira my partner and on my right is Diego Hikaru partner," I said while pointing at each of them.

As I was about to introduce the kids to the group but they slid down the side of Kira and Diego because they were getting inpatient just sitting and doing nothing.

When I looked up you could see what the hell looks on their faces because they did not see the children riding on both of our partners.

" We'll these are our kids the twins are Lily and Flora and this little guy is Jake," Hikaru told them.

When they got over the shock we began to enter the truck " Hey guys the packs on the dogs are ours they have food that could last about two month and medical supplies that can last up to four," I told them as we packed our luggage in the truck.

They looked so relieve and also happy when I said that. The dogs won't be able to fit so they would run all the way there I am so glad they could run for hours.

* * *

Comment and leave Reviews


	10. Chapter 10

(I do not own the Walking Dead or Inuyasha but do own my own characters)

 ** _With the group in the Hills_**

 _Third Person PV_

As the groups were getting ready with their activity for the day they began to hear a noise. With that the men went into action to see what was coming.

What they saw was a sport car coming towards them they began to get ready for anything but stopped when they saw that Glean was coming out of the car all happy because he drove a great car." Shit Glean are you trying to bring walkers into the area," Shane yelled.

Josh and David went to the car and took the cables out to silence the alarm.

"We'll I had to do something to get the attention of walkers because the group were trapped in the building," Glean explained what happen.

" Where are the others Glenn", David said both him and Josh were friend since birth both at the age is 40 and are built for their age.

"They are coming with the new guy and his group don't worry they are useful and they have supplies we can use," Glean said in a depressing mood because Dale was removing parts of the car to fix his RV.

After they got over there shock of new people coming some are glad to have more supplies to use. Shane was mad because they have more mouth to feed.

After a while of them waiting they saw the truck that had the original group and the new ones almost everyone wanted to see the new people but also welcome their own back.

As soon as the truck stopped they saw there own coming out as the group came out and brought their supplies with them they were greeted with open arms.

"So where are the new people that Glean told us about," Josh said to the group. Rick and the rest were waiting until they were called.

"We'll officer friendly and the two warriors are in the truck getting the rest of the supplies and their group," T-Dog answered. When Rick came out he was greeted with three shocks faces two were from his family the other was from Shane.

To surprise Rick ran to his family and hugged them because they were here and safe. Carl was happy to say because the new guy was his father. Lori was having mixed feeling because of all this time she thought he was dead and was getting friendly with Shane.

As people saw that they were happy and excited. Then silence was at the camp when they saw others coming out of the truck almost everyone were on edge because what they saw except for Rick and the group that came with them.

The first that came out was Kagome with her sword and bow on her waist and the arrows on her back. Beside her were the twins that were riding Kira with the supplies already on her.

Then Hikaru came out with her swords on her back and bows and arrows on her side. Diego came with Jake on his back with other supplies.

"Holy shit," came out of David when he began to shake the shock off.

 _Hikaru PV_

 _(We'll this went well we know have half the camp scared and in total shock because of what they see o'well not my problem)_ I though.

What amused me to no end were the mothers they were grabbing their kids and pulling to their side because there were scared of our partners. I almost laughed at that because did not see that I have my kid on Diego or that they do not hurt children.

"Hey my name is Hikaru but you can call me Ru and this is my sister Kagome but you can call her Gome and these little one that are on Diego and Kira are Jake, Lily and Flora," I said to the group to get their attention. Almost everyone stared at me then a guy came up and offer his hand towards us." Hi there names Shane welcome this is Amy, Dale, Jim, Lori, Carl, Sophie, Carol, Josh and David," he pointed to half of the group that were close to us.

We shock hands and offer our thanks before anything Carl asked, " Why did T-Dog called you two warriors," in a confused voice. We looked and almost laugh because you could see the anticipation the group had on our answer and also the anticipation T-Dog had because he wanted to tell them.

"Why don't you let T-Dog tell you." Kagome said and I laughed because they all we to T-Dog to answer the question.

As we let so that they can get to the story we found a spot that was away from the group but still close if need help.

As Kagome got the kids off of Kira and Diego I set up the tents and sleeping bags to let them rest. Then Rick came across the area to talk and he told us what happen in the city to say at least we were not surprise at all.

"I told you that one of us should of went with Rick he is a danger magnet," Kagome stated after hearing what he said and he blushed at the though of him being babysat with us.

I looked ahead of them and saw his wife giving Kagome the evil stare because Rick was paying attention to Kagome and not to his family especially her.

I had to laugh at that because I know in fact that she was seeing that other guy Shane and I saw the way when she treated her son when she is with others. As we talked with Rick the guy Shane came and wanted to learn who we were.

"As you know I am Hikaru or Ru well there is not much that is I am a hunter skilled in twin swords and bow and arrows I have my partner Diego who is a bit protective of kids and those who he see as friends or family that does include you to Rick and your son if you wanted to know." I said while I looked at them and also looked at Rick because of what I said that Diego will protect him and he seemed shocked but happy at the same time.

That is because we told them about Rick and how he gain our trust with what had happen. We also gave them orders to look out for him and his son.

" Also this is my son Jake he tends to not like new people that much so he is bit shy so no hard feeling if he ignores you or run away," I told them.

 _Kagome PV_

"Well as you know I am her older sister Kagome or Gome I am skilled with one sword and a master in the bow and arrow I have knowledge in the medical field and knowledge in any types plants that I can see which I can use for medical purposes so that we don't tend to get a lot of supplies for anything medical because we use what we find mostly they are good for cleaning wounds, healing and also to reduce fever this is my partner Kira and my daughters Lily and Flora. "I said to them.

They seem shocked but also relieved to say that they know have a semi doctor in their group.

As we talk I begin to think that we may have a lucky break in this group and that I can see us helping each other out and become something more.

We needed a break and also we needed to be in a group because own needed help to protect the children and also I think we could be happy for a while.

* * *

Comment and leave Reviews


	11. Author Note

I know I haven't posted anything and sorry about that I have decided that I will go over all of the chapters that I have and rewrite it I have read it and decided I need them to be fixed. Then post them again so this story will be on hold till I fixed some of the issues I have.


End file.
